


Time's up.

by Ladderofyears



Series: Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Albus and Scorpius have both got something important planned for today.





	Time's up.

“No, I’m not going… Definitely not going… I’m not even sure what I was thinking when I agreed to this. Malfoy the bloody Ludicrous! I’ll fire-call and cancel-”

“Scor, just stop. Please. Of course you’re going. You’re the keynote speaker… You’ve basically thought about nothing else for about two years-”

“I honestly don’t care! No… I’ve changed my mind. This is too important. You are too important-”

“Your career is important Scor! It’s important to us! If you don’t go now you’ll miss your portkey, and all the Malfoy money in the world won’t get you there. Go-”

“Al! I’ve checked you over myself! I know how close you are… You’re carrying low and not hiding your contractions as well as you bloody well think…You could go into active labour at any time-”

“But the Healer said yesterday that it could be days before that actually happens-”

Scor looked Al over critically, frown lines marring his face. Al knew that face far too well. Once he settled on a decision the Malfoy obstinacy kicked in and there would be very little changing his mind. But this was far too important a decision to be made on a whim. 

Scorpius Malfoy was due in Germany in one hour precisely. The following morning he was due to give a lecture to the International Medical Research Council presenting his research. Detailing the optimal recovery conditions for those who had been born with blood born curses, it was both his passion, and a real opportunity to save lives within the magical community. Several years of post-doctoral investigation, and one very well received article had culminated in tomorrow's speech. It would lead to Scor being able to take a management position at St. Mungo’s, as well as galleons in their thousands being poured into the Curse Breaking Department by the Ministry. 

It was also precisely one week before Scorpius and Albus’ baby girl was due to be born. 

Al was having none of Scor’s anxiety attack. They had been happening with increased frequency as their due date had approached and Al had found himself panting through contractions with alarming regularity. He watched his husband pace around his parent’s kitchen, running a distracted hand through his white blond hair. The small matter of the conference had been planned for to the nth degree. Albus had found himself deposited back with his mum and dad, a multitude of instructions magically stuck to the fridge. Feeling the throbbing ache grip his belly once more, Al breathed in slowly. He had got very good at staying calm and riding out the pain, especially when Scor got like this. It wouldn’t do to give Scor any more reasons to ruin his career. 

Of course, Scor was a trained Healer and wasn’t fooled for a moment. Al gripped the side of the table as the pain pushed downwards, radiating through his thighs. Rocking his hips and squeezing his eyes shut, the rest of the contraction was mercifully short. Merlin! He really didn’t want to have this debate now. What he really wanted was his own bed, and an absence of fuss but neither looked likely for the foreseeable future. Reluctantly grasping Scor’s hand, he rubbed the soreness out of his bump, sighing audibly. 

“Scor, its one bloody night. We’ve had this debate time and again… I love you, but you need to go… You’ve already missed one day of really important meetings and lectures… Mums going to be here, and she had three kids. Gran had seven! We’re really good at this babies lark… Please just go-”

“Its not quite the same, though! You know how important it is to get to the hospital quickly for a male birth… The caesarian needs to be done before the baby gets into distress. Al! Are you even listening? You’re not even listening. Circe, this is important!”

“Yeah, you might have mentioned all of this once or twice. But what about how much time, energy and sheer-bloody-life you’ve put into this conference? My life! Can we just not have this conversation? You have no idea how done I am with all this. My back hurts, I can barely walk… I can’t bloody move! I never get a minutes sleep between your fussing and her kicking and now this. Please just go… I’m exhausted-”

“Yeah, I know...” Scor rubbed Al’s back as he spoke. It felt lovely, and he reluctantly fidgeted himself into a better position, enjoying his clever fingers. “I just worry. I want to be there. I’m away too much anyway, all the shifts at work, and the research… I couldn’t bare to miss her coming-” 

Scor moved his hands to rest on the side of his husbands’ tummy, stroking gently. There was nothing that felt so wonderful as his husbands touch, and Al felt his resolve begin to wilt. _Maybe someone else could step up?_ No. Nobody knew the data better than Scor, and absolutely nobody was as passionate about the Curse Breaking Department as the man in front of him. 

“You won’t. Go on, you’ve shrank your bag, and all your materials. There’re all in your satchel, which is on your shoulder. Go, do this… We’ll be here when you get back… My intention is to sleep the entire time anyway. Nothing will happen, and even if it did, which it won’t… Mum and dad will be home in a couple of hours”

“Look, are you really sure?… I’ll arrange a portkey, and leave immediately, straight after the lecture. If anyone has questions, I know Lorcan could field them... I’ll be on leave after tomorrow anyway, all yours…” 

Scor was wavering, Albus could tell. The lure of backing from the IMRC, and what it would bring to his work, and the lives he then might save. He moved his hands off Al’s belly, straightening his back. His eyes were full of conflict.

“Go on Scor. Just so we’re agreed, you’ll be all mine, when you get back… Sounds a bit like a promise...”

Scor smiled at that, and Al knew he had won him over. Scorpius knelt down so that he was eye-level with his bump. Leaning in, he kissed the just above the navel, nuzzling in close for a long moment. 

“Stay in there, little Willow. Stay comfortable and safe until daddy gets back tomorrow”. Standing, he found Al’s mouth, kissing with soft, warm lips and a purpose that Al found rather dizzying, hormonal as he was. 

“Too right its a promise. Just tonight and tomorrow morning… And after eleven I’ll be all yours. And yours, too, of course, my sweet little baby…”

Scor looked down fondly at the bump, where Willow was making her feelings known with some particularly vigorous wiggling. At that, Scor kissed Albus one more time, told him he loved him, and flooed out of the kitchen without further preamble. 

Albus started at the fireplace as the flames disappeared. He smiled a little as he thought of Scorpius, amazed once again at the love he felt for his husband. _Completely willing to miss the most vital conference of his career? Gods, there was no way he could carry that one on his back_. His father-in-law would hex him, for one… He allowed his thoughts to drift, enjoying the sensation of stillness and silence surrounding him and Willow. Scor was the love of his life, but this pregnancy had triggered every tendency of his for rambled instructions, over-organisation and sheer panic. Sometimes, Al thought, his husband was like a frenzied whirlwind; so full of ideas, information and movement. But tiring. Perhaps he had meant it when he had said he wanted to sleep the entire time Scor was away. 

He let his hands trail over the expanse of his abdomen, feeling the fluttering movements on his skin as the baby moved. _We’re fine baby_ , he whispered to her. _Just me and you tonight while daddy makes his big speech… I know, I’m proud of him too. But you need to stay right where you are Willow baby, just a bit longer._

A shower, and bed. Ugh, his old bedroom with the green pain that had so pissed off James when he’d insisted, aged twelve, that it couldn’t be any other colour. The Harpies posters from when mum was still playing. The Slytherin banner he’d permanently charmed to the wall. _Okay, baby, you can decorate your room however you like when you’re bigger. Daddy and I won’t mind. Any House colours you like. Just stay in there a little bit longer…_ Gods, why was he so tired? Anything for a good nights sleep. He had no appetite whatsoever and the thought of eating made him feel a little sick. 

Summoning a glass, Albus sat down at the table. Filling it twice over with his wand, he took a deep swallow. He didn’t fancy the stairs and wanted to put them off as long as possible. 

And then a sharp pain radiated through the bottom of his belly, settling like a clamp onto his lower back. _This is new_ and _this cannot actually be happening_ flew through his mind like a particularly speedy snitch before he found himself, rather embarrassingly, moaning aloud and using the table to leverage himself into a standing position. 

Okay, the truth was, Al had fibbed to Scor a little. Of course, he loved his husband. But he also knew him. And if blondie’s Healer brain had cottoned onto the fact that contractions had been coming _that little bit closer_ , and _that little bit more forcefully_ over the last few days, well, he’d in St. Mungo’s right now, subject to a fuss that would even rival their wedding. 

“Just a little big longer, Willow baby” he said, aloud this time. Perhaps this time she would listen. 

*

_It’ll be fine, just calm down, it isn’t now..._ thought Al, repeating the mantra to himself as he moved slowly up the stairs. The knot of cramp seemed to have settled into his lower back, but _thank Merlin!_ , the pain hadn’t returned. All he needed was to just think positively. _This is definitely not happening. No baby today_. Scor would be back before he knew it, and then they could decide what to do together. 

The warmth of the shower felt wonderful against the cramp in his back. Willow seemed happier as well, with a few light little kicks to show him that all was well with her. So, no contractions for twenty minutes. That was good. _Gods_ , Al thought, it will be fucking superb to no longer be pregnant. To actually see my cock again and pee while standing? And look at this gigantic belly. Al had been surprised by how much Scor had loved every moment of the pregnancy, cuddling and kissing him whenever he got the chance. It certainly hadn’t put him off anything, which had helped pass the last few months beautifully. 

As he set to lathering the sides of this tummy that he had grown so used to, it occurred to Al that would actually get to meet his daughter soon. A daughter conceived without him even taking any potions because their magic was so compatible and their love so strong. Their baby who had come as an utter surprise to both he and Scor; their plans of travelling to Goa to celebrate this bloody conference utterly scuppered. Their baby, who had appeared from nowhere, yet had grown, throughout the last nine months to be the focus of the purest adoration both he and Scor had ever known. It had to be the most powerful magic he had ever experienced in his life. Nothing else had ever come close, and Al was a man who both made, and managed a shop selling magic wands. 

_You might meet her sooner than you think, judging by those contractions downstairs_. No. That wasn’t happening. Scor would be back, next to him, holding his hand and giving him support. Scorpius, who had never once missed an opportunity to tell Al that he looked beautiful, who had been so willing to stay up together all those nights when Al couldn’t sleep, who had cheerfully dumped all their future plans without once looking back. Scorpius, who, only one hour ago had wanted to cancel a lecture that would change his career forever just to be at his side. 

_Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck_. He was contracting again, the pain throbbing though his tummy, his organs feeling like they were being twisted and wrung out. Al found himself crouching down and grabbing hold of the taps, the shower raining down on him as he rocked through the pain. _Why did you ever even think you could do this without Scor?_ Right at this precise -and very selfish- second Al couldn’t understand why he let his husband leave this afternoon. What made him think he was able to do this alone? Salazar, he felt like such an idiot!

Thirty minutes later and Al was doing rather better. He had used Hot-Air charm to dry off after his shower, and Summoned his pyjamas. Having decided that Willow and he made a good team, and that she was just as keen for her other daddy to be there as he was, all that was left was to get some sleep. 

_Merlin, but he was fascinated to find out what she would be like_. Scor had been the other half of his person since the day they had met, best friend, lover and, based on the evidence of his current predicament, his soulmate. And Willow would be half him? Even now, it still seemed amazing. He hoped she would be as kind and open hearted, as he was, as pure of heart. _Hopefully Scor’s incessant list-making might still be avoided._

*

“Albus! Al, shout out!! I saw your bag in the hallway! Where are you? I know you're here! I’m coming up right now!….”

_Oh, bloody, bloody hell_. Because, really, this was always going to happen. Had Al really been imagining Scor as his soulmate two moments before? He made a quick mental note to revise that to world’s greatest bloody worry-wart and general ruddy annoyance, and wondered briefly whether an Anteoculatia hex could make it all the way over to Germany. 

Scor, in all of his wisdom had asked _his dad_ to babysit him, and, _of course, here was the Saviour_ , right on cue to save the day. _Honestly, Willow. You are going to have to visit me in Azkaban because there is no way I am going to get through today without saying something Unforgivable._

“Dad!… Just in the bathroom… You get out early? It’s literally five in the afternoon. You’re never home this early! Wizarding Britain a bit short on criminals today?”

That sounded okay, even to Al’s own ears. His voice wasn’t too shaky. He just needed make sure he didn't spike his dad’s suspicion, because he really didn’t want to find himself being taken to hospital with the most famous Wizard in the country. Everything about his dad was big, dramatic and impulsive, and yes, nothing was as more sacrosanct to him than his family. 

When he was little, all dad had ever seemed to talk about was _minimising threats_ , about _constant vigilance_. Gods, if dad thought for just one minute that Willow was coming sooner rather than later, he wouldn’t even ask. He could see it all now! Side Apparition to the hospital, and the resulting drama being reported in excruciating detail in the Daily Prophet, complete with some horribly unflattering photos. 

“Thought I’d come back and see how you were doing… Scorpius fire-called, said you looked tired… He wanted me to check in with you. He’s met up with his team in Germany, said that everything is looking great for tomorrow… Al, come on! Can you open this door now?”

It wasn’t as if Al had a choice. Dad would just Reducto the door if he didn’t open it, same as he used to do when he was a teenager. Dad was pretty difficult to outwit even then, and predictably, he’d never got away with much. Al supposed that as the Head Auror he had to have learnt to trust his instincts, but his father was only too keen to jump into any action. With one hand unconsciously massaging the top of his tummy, he opened the bathroom door. 

“Bloody hell, Al… I thought I was going to have to take the door off! Scor was worried, and well… He asked if I’d drop in and make sure you were feeling okay. I thought I'd knock off early for once … Everything is okay, isn’t it?...”

Dad was looking at him through very narrow eyes. He was staring at Al with an intensity that might have felt a touch uncomfortable had he been facing him in cell, rather than standing there in his pyjamas. Willow was busy wiggling madly, making little thumps against his side. Al rubbed his palms next to her, knowing it sometimes calmed her. _Come on baby, try to relax. Try to get comfy in there Willow. Its only Grandad, nothing to worry about sweetheart. He loves you so much too._

Willow always became more active near Scor, mum or anybody Al loved. The Healer had explained that she was connecting with their magic, that she could feel their familial bond and was responding. It had made the whole experience of carrying Willow so much more real to Al. Every little movement was evidence that she was there, connected to both Scor and his families in such an intimate, loving way. But of course, with dad it usually felt like she was doing cartwheels around his tummy. Dad was a truly powerful wizard, and Al was sure that Willow could already feel the unwavering love he had for her. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, sorry… He’s right, I’m just tired. Missing Scor. Ridiculous, I know… He’s only been gone an hour or so… I’m going to try to get some sleep I think-”

Whatever Al has said, it seemed to have worked, because his dad’s manner changed instantly. His face softened into a smile and he ran a hand unconsciously through his hair, so similar to his own. 

“He’s just concerned Al. Scor knows you’ll be annoyed with him for him for calling me… But he was anxious. He didn’t want to go, thought you seemed off today… But if everything isn’t okay, now is the time to spill… Nobody has the same experience having a baby, and if we need to get you to the hospital-”

“Dad! No… I’m fine. I’m not mad with Scor, he’s nothing if not predictable…” 

Al needed to shut this conversation down before it started. There was nothing dad liked more than an anecdote, especially if it had a nice, fat moral attached to the end. Al _knew_ that he, James and Lils shouldn't take the mickey, refer to dad’s stories as _Tales from the Saviour_ , but sometimes they just couldn’t help it. 

“… Because, you know, Lily came so fast. Your mum had been out shopping with Luna, had no idea that she had been in labour for hours… Honestly, she thought it was just backache!... She got home and realised that Lils was on her way… I managed to floo us both there, and she arrived not ten minutes later. Well. There wasn’t even enough time for a pain relief potion or even a quick charm… Gin was fantastic, just bloody brilliant. She told me afterwards it was one of the most awe inspiring moments of her life...”

Al felt aghast at the way this conversation was going. Willow was showing no signs of calming, and he pressed the flats of his hand against his belly. Dad had a faraway look in his eyes, lost in the memory. 

“…So it didn’t hurt too much then?”

“Al, it was awful! Why else do you think a woman with six brothers never wanted any more kids? I’d have loved a bigger family… Moral of the story, Albus: when you think that you need to go to hospital, speak up… Are we clear?”. The Auror stance had returned, and dad was giving Al a very quizzical look. Albus had been left quite speechless. His baby flipped and wiggled inside him, as he took in the gaze of his father. As he was turning to move, the bubbling motion started to migrate downwards, and quite without warning, he was contracting again. 

Al made involuntary gasp, and then felt the most piercing pain coil through his lower back. His skin felt like it was suddenly far too small, and he was hot, hot all over. As his consciousness rolled back into his brain, he became aware he was holding his dads upper arms. His dad felt great, strong and solid, which was good news as Al’s legs suddenly felt exceedingly wobbly. 

“Like I was saying Al. Do we need to go? Because whatever your plans are, your daughter might not share them! Whatever you’re up to, Willow comes first”. 

Al let his dad help him into his bedroom. His father insisted that he was staying for a while in case Albus had another contraction, and Al was secretly glad. He knew he wasn’t nearly regular enough yet for his caesarean, but he felt dozy and out-of-sorts, too exhausted even to speak. It was comforting, feeling his dads presence. Laying there under his old green walls, in a liminal state between waking and sleep, it was easy to become muddled. He felt very young, almost childlike, wrapped in the powerful care of his family. Only the soft, shifting movements Willow made anchored him to the present, reminding him of Scor and filling his dreams with love. 

*

Albus had woken the following morning to a crushing realisation. The terribly consistent contractions, permanent backache and complete inability to get comfy in any position whatsoever meant that Willow would likely be in his arms before very much time had passed. That very same fact, however meant that it was increasingly unlikely to happen with Scor next to him. 

It was just past nine, and the two hours since waking had been some of the longest of his life. His parents had found him curled up into the fetal position when a massive pressure had squeezed through him only moments after waking, taking his breath and causing his to lose his balance. His dad’s words from the night before had echoed guiltily around his mind, as he writhed in shock. 

_Whatever, you’re up to, Willow comes first._ Of course she did. _So, you’re coming now then, baby? Your other daddy is going to feel terrible if he misses you arriving. But its okay, sweetheart. He’ll love you more than anything he’s ever seen. If this is when you’ve decided, then lets bring you into the world_. At peace with his decision, Al had drawn in a shaky breath and shouted down to his parents to ask them to contact the hospital. 

Al’s dad, in his own immutable Griffindor style, had wanted to sweep them into the floo, retrieve Scor from Germany and generally make a huge fuss. His normal unruffled demeanour seemed a little agitated, and if Al hadn’t known better, he might have thought that the Saviour was a touch nervous. Mum however, was much calmer and had reeled both him and Al in with practised ease. They had got him up onto his feet, and moving about slowly. This had helped immensely with the backache, counting up through each contraction to centre him and keep his mind from spiralling into panic. 

He was due to arrive at St. Mungos in just under an hour. Ten o’clock. Willow was still happy and safe, as dad had insisted on a monitoring spell. Al however, felt a little broken-hearted. He wanted Scor with him, sharing every moment of this. Scorpius and he had been each others first for everything; friendship, love, and now Willow. That he wouldn’t be there for them both seemed inconceivable. A wave of separation anxiety washed over him, and the distance of so many counties between them both suddenly felt sickeningly large. 

*

Their arrival at St. Mungos was much more low-key affair than Al had dreaded. His dad seemed to have done some sort of disappearing act while mum was checking them in, which helped no end. In his experience, once people clamped eyes on dad, they tended to lose all focus, and Al really fancied everybody on their best game today. In no time at all Albus had found himself introduced to a Healer called Marie and dispatched to a sunlit room that he knew he would get to know intimately as the day wore on.

“Albus Potter-Malfoy! What a pleasure it is to meet you! How exciting, your first baby…”. Marie was smiling and she seemed incredibly calm. “Before we get going I have to say, your husband is just the most lovely man. We’ve only spoken a handful of times, but always so kind and such a skilled Healer…”

“Thank you” agreed Al, in a small voice. “He’s in Germany… Giving a speech… But he’s going to miss this… I just-” He couldn’t continue. A pain pulsed through him, so intense that he saw spots at the side of his vision. The pain was completely overwhelming, by far the most severe he had felt yet. His eyes burnt with unshed tears which were as much to with his the powerlessness of his situation as the pain. Scor wasn't there, and all the wishes in the world weren't going bring him to his side. 

“It’s okay Al, it’s okay… Don’t panic, sweetheart, just ride it through…” Al can hear his mum, feel her hands rubbing his back. The comfort and touch of her centred him, pulling him back into the moment. “You’re doing so, so well… Not much longer now-”

“Right, I think we need to get everything organised…”. Marie looked at Al astutely. She was still calm but her voice was clear and serious. “We can’t afford to leave it too long. Baby can’t be put at risk of getting into distress. Your contractions are really strong and regular, and the painkilling potion will take about half and hour to settle and become fully effective. What do you think?”

“Yeah, I know, its just… I’m just so frightened… I’ve never done anything this big on my own before-”

“Al and Scorpius have pretty much been inseparable since they were eleven. Doing this without Scor wasn’t something that I think either one of them ever considered might happen” Mum rubbed Al’s forearm, clarifying his statement. Marie gave them both a look of sympathy, but she wasn’t wavering. 

“No, I’m really sorry, but I think this needs to happen now. I know that your husband will understand. I’m going to get the potions… You and your mum can have five minutes of privacy. Get yourself changed settle down onto the bed. These potions are really potent and you might feel a bit confunded immediately”.  
*

Al’s mum was all business as she helped him out of his tee-shirt and into a hospital gown, keeping up a constant stream of chatter until he was finally settled onto the bed. Before today, Al had never really understood how his mild-mannered mum had managed to coach some of the countries biggest Qudditch teams to victory, often against impossible odds. Mum, however, gave him no room to feel scared or lonely, subtly helping him with his breathing techniques and keeping him feeling really positive. 

“Okay, sweetheart, we’re pretty much there… It’s going to be absolutely fine, promise” Mum assured him. “Me and your dad, we’re both so proud of you and Scor. It’ll be wonderful. You’ll both make such great fathers… You’ve got a lifetime of love together that'll grow everyday, and you are so lucky because its all in front of you. No baby could have more love than yours… This is only the first day of a lifetime, its everything after today that’s important… Now, you need to focus your energy. The next half an hour should be your complete and only concern, Al”

At that, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and held his hand. There wasn’t anything else that needed to be said. Marie returned, and Al soon realised that she hadn’t lied about the potions being strong. Immediately after their administration Al felt the boundaries of his body start to blur, and the room start to take on a dreamlike quality. He felt incredibly detached from the moment, as he was witnessing events, not taking part. 

Mercifully, the pain entirely disappeared, but he could still feel the pressure of his body squeezing and clenching. _Okay baby Willow, he thought, well this is it. I am so excited to meet you. I can’t wait to see who you look like… If you look more like me, that'll please dad, I reckon. I wouldn’t wish my hair on you though! Just know that you’ll be wanted and loved everyday of your life. The next time we speak, baby, you’ll be in my arms._

At this, Al felt himself drifting. He tried to hold on, but the creeping unconsciousness pulled at him relentlessly. Even the twinges had disappeared. But it was alright, he realised. He was peaceful, and safe, and he knew he was meeting his baby. _I must be hallucinating_ , he mused to himself, closing his eyes. _That Healer has such blond hair, just like my Scor. And that smile is like the one he saves just for me._

*

Albus could recognise Scor’s magic tingling on his skin. It felt achingly familiar and so, so warm. He still felt incredibly drowsy, his eyelids heavy. He tried to resist, his body boneless and spent, but whatever spell Scorpius had cast was irresistible, pulling him out of oblivion, returning him to consciousness with a rapidity that shocked him. 

And there Scor was, holding their baby. 

“Look what you made, Al. Our Willow. She’s so perfect, she looks just like you… I’ve never seen anything, anyone so beautiful”. 

Al could see Scor’s tears falling freely, but he was making no attempt to wipe them away, matched as they were by the ones on his own face. He was a father, they were fathers and they had made a family. With immense gentleness, Scorpius placed the red, squirming wiggly little thing onto his chest, and it was her. His Willow, his baby girl and she was there. In the world, safe and loved. Al had loved her before she was born, and he knew there and then that he’d love her forever. 

*

Al could never really remember the hours that followed. Everything was a blur of faces, spells, charms and Healers. Scor had warned him it would be a long time before he’d be up and walking, that he’d had major surgery and would need to take it slowly, but only now did he believe it. Stroking his sore, and rather squishy tummy he had realised that recovery might take a little longer than he had imagined, but he didn’t care. He was too lost in the awe of the moment and the swell of support from his family. 

Scor, however, was having none of it. Ever the professional Healer, he had chivvied their family out after an hour, claiming Al needed his rest. Even in his current besotted state, it had amused Al’s inner Slytherin no end to witness his brother being moved on by just the force of Scor’s best Malfoy glare. Once he’d got the room cleared, Scor wasted no time, muttering Colloportus at the door. Much as they’d both loved having their families doting on Willow, they were relieved to be alone once more, content to bask in their combined wonder at their beautiful baby. They were sat together in the bed; Al’s head resting on Scor’s chest, lulled by his heartbeat, Willow asleep in his arms. 

“You did so well Al… I’m sorry I left yesterday. I knew as soon as I’d left that I’d made a mistake. That's why I called your dad. I knew you’d be annoyed… You weren't too mad, were you love?… And then I couldn’t even focus on that speech this morning. Lorcan was so good, completely prepared to jump in and do it… But I didn’t want to let anybody down, didn’t want to let the team down… And then, halfway through, I saw your dad Al! Circe! It was such a bloody shock. I was terrified. Scamander basically pushed me off the stage-”

“Dad was there? In Germany?… But he was with me… He literally brought mum and me to the hospital-”

“Well yeah, he had a really nifty little portkey. I’ve never seen one so small or powerful… I think it was something from his work, but you know… I owe him one. I wouldn’t have seen this one being born otherwise”. Scor stroked Willow’s soft, warm cheek, smiling. “I think it possibly improved the presentation; it certainly enlivened it a bit. You know your dad. Excitement is par the course”. 

“I do know my dad. I did ask him not to go get you… But I'm glad he did-”

“I’m glad he did. You know him, always on about love, about how its the strongest form of magic? I understood that today. Seeing him there, thinking something had happened to you both… I love you, both of you-”

Scorpius kissed him then. Al could feel the coils of their family bond twist through his body, around his heart; around their baby. Their magic knotting them together and their love divine. When they broke apart Scor whispering into his skin that he loved them, loved them, loved them forever. In that brilliant moment, everything was clarity, and his life made perfect sense. _This_ , thought Al, _this is what love feels like_. And they had the rest of their lives to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I really enjoyed writing it, and hope to write more in the future. Have a lovely day.


End file.
